


Deep in Thought

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [52]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse, outertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: It almost looked like he had crashed
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 39





	Deep in Thought

Error almost appeared to be crashed.

  
  
The glitch was sitting on the edge of Outer Tale, feet hanging over the emptiness of space below. In his hands, his knitting hands hovered, his lasted project awaiting to be started. Orbits stare ahead of him like they saw nothing at all.  
  
The ERROR had been like this for over an hour now, and Outer Sans has never seen his motionless like this, even when he was just stargazing he his hands had been working away without him even needing to look.

  
  
However, the lack of loading bar above his skull went this was not a crash like the starry skeleton had seen many times...

  
  
So what could this mean?

  
  
Suddenly he sees Error lower his skull slightly, then it dawned on him, Error was lost in thought.   
  
Outer Sans slowly backs away and like what he always did when the glitched showed up, left and pretended he did not see anything.


End file.
